


short but sweet

by zaynsash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Tour Bus, on tour au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsash/pseuds/zaynsash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tour bus is just really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	short but sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this along time ago so :))))

The tour bus slowly rolls it's way through the blistering heat, making it's way through the heavy traffic to get to their next destination. Four of the boys are sat in front of the TV, shirtless and fanning themselves. Zayn is in his bunk, either sleeping or texting Perrie. Most likely sleeping.

"Christ, I don't think I can take this much longer." Louis breathes out, slouched on one of the chairs. Liam is one the floor by the cupboards, eyes half shut as he drifts off. Harry's sitting at the table with his forehead against the surface, constantly moving it to a new place to try and get as much coolness from it as possible. Niall's laid out on the sofa by the TV, but he's not so much focused on trying to get cool than he's focused on staring at Harry.

It's distracting, for him, have to distance himself from Harry when they're around people. Even in the heat, Niall wants nothing more than to run his hands down Harry's bare chest, tweak his nipples slightly and explore his mouth with his own. Not that he needs to explore it, as such. He knows his way around. He's been there plenty of times before.

The sweaty torso just meters from him is teasing him almost, yet Harry isn't even aware of it. Niall is unusually quiet- they all are for once. The only sound is from the buzz of the TV, which after a few minutes, Louis switches off by the remote and takes a stand.

"Well, I'm going to have the coldest showery ever." He states, grabbing his crumbled shirt from the floor before making his way to the door, nudging Liam with his knee on the way. Liam jolts awake and rubs his eyes.

"Come on, Payne. You best get to your bunk rather than sleep here." Louis says, dragging his feet from the room as Liam reluctantly wobbles to his feet, nodding to Niall and ignoring a face down Harry before he too stumbles from the room. Niall shuts the door behind him, to savour the cool air from the fan as Harry's head slowly rises. He takes in that it's just Niall in the room, and sits up straight.

"Babe, come here quickly," he mumbles, pushing his sweaty curls from his forehead and gesturing for Niall to sit by him.

Niall doesn't need asking twice and makes his way there, stopping quickly to make the fan stop spinning and face it just towards Harry. He slides into the seat and shuffles towards his lover, who's arm is already on the back of the seat, waiting for Niall to scoot into.

"Haven't kissed you in ages," Harry mumbles when Niall's close enough, rubbing their noses together and letting his eyes flutter shut. He inhales sharply, taking in that of Niall in front of him, before tilting his head and planting the smallest, softest kiss on his lips.

"Where are the boys?" He mutters, his right arm coming up from the table to rest on Niall's cheek, the pad of his thumb sweeping across the skin. Niall, naturally, and despite the heat, nuzzles into Harry's touch, letting out a satisfied hum.

"Louis... Shower. Zayn and Liam asleep." He mumbles before his head tilts forward, his forehead against Harry's neck. His arms slowly go to the waistband of Harry's loose shorts, but not in a sexual manner. He greatly caresses the skin, loving the smoothness of the skin under his own, rubbing his nose down Harry's jaw. Harry's skin tingles under the touch and hair's rise, despite the heat.

It's too hot and the boys are too lazy to do much, despite the lack of alone time they've had together on tour. But for now, they're just grateful to be in each other's presence, to feel each others skin with no one around to see them.

Niall's face nuzzles all around until it's running along Harry's cheek and then, their lips are opposite each other. Harry takes the first move, moving slowly forward and slotting against Niall almost naturally. They both automatically fall into a rhythm and start lazily making out, Niall's hands on Harry's back and stomach while one of Harry's arms rest against the back of the seat and the other rubs up and down the top of Niall's thigh. They're leaning in to each other, and this plus the heat makes them pull away, panting for breath.

Harry smiles fondly at Niall, his thumb still rubbing circles on Niall's cheek as he tilts his head, eyes taking in all of Niall's facial features, humming in satisfaction. Niall grins, leaning in and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. It's hot, but he'll pull away in a minute. Harry's all that matters for now.


End file.
